Sleepless Winter Nights
by Suicidal Love Note
Summary: A special gift put to evil use. Intelligence is a special thing you must for good. Bad happenings will occur if you don’t follow these guidelines. Very…bad happenings.  [OcxOc OcxKousuke Rating WILL Change]
1. Twenty One

Summary – A special gift put to evil use. Intelligence is a special thing you must for good. Bad happenings will occur if you don't follow these guidelines. Very…bad happenings. [OcxOc OcxKousuke

Kay. So…This is my first fanfiction on this account…

Not my first time writing one, though. Let's hope this is good!

* * *

Chapter one: Twenty One 

_Kill or be Killed, my beautiful accursed child._

_For your life will not last long._

_Your mind will be taken over,_

_My pretty little Cuckoo. _

_You'll trade your completely sane head, and head into the path of insanity._

_Blood. You'll crave it. You'll want it all over your body. Someone's blood that doesn't belong to you. _

_Twenty one's your lucky number, Kasegawa._

_Twenty one._

* * *

"Dear…God." Sitting wide eyed in her bed, Sara Kasegawa frowned and then sat up. "It was just a dream." She said to herself, trying to calm down. The voice in her dream spoke again. 

_Twenty one. Twenty One, Sara._

Her breath got caught in her throat, and the scent of her own sweat filled her nostrils. She fell onto her back again, scratching at herself. Her nails dug deep into her flesh, Blood slowly escaped the scratches, and that's when she felt a hand on her thigh. She screamed.

"Calm down, Sara." She heard her lovers' sweet voice shush her. She quickly got out of bed, and placed her hand over her chest. "Jesus Christ, Raynor. You scared the living shit outta me!"

"Sorry." A small drop of sweat ran down his forehead. He really thought something was wrong with her. She got back into bed, and as soon as she did, Raynor had grabbed Sara's arm. The blood was now running down her arm. "Did you do this to yourself?"

She nodded, "I…had a strange dream. I know it had something to do with us Blade Children, but I don't know what it signified. All the voice kept on saying was twenty one…"

"That's strange."

"Yes, very strange." She looked to the clock on her nightstand. 3:30. The now reddened flesh of her arm swelled up, and more of that sweet crimson liquid came to follow. She got out of bed once more to wash off her arm.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she began to examine her face. Pale, milky cheeks. She wasn't what someone would call perfect. Her cheeks were still rounded with baby fat, making it known that she was young. Seventeen at that. She was short for her age, standing at around 5'2 or 5'3. Her blonde and pink hair fell over her shoulders, and her green, catlike eyes had a certain glow to them.

A warning of sorts, if you wanted to take it that way.

She turned the knobs of the sink, letting the water running out of the faucet to get warm. She stuck her arm underneath the running faucet, letting the pink tinted water dripping off of her arm go down the sink. A small sigh emitted from her lips, and soon she was drying her arm and walking back into her bedroom.

Raynor was asleep. She had all the still darkness to herself. She looked out the window to see it fogged up. _It must be cold…_ She thought.

She pulled on a pair of pants, and then grabbed a coat from her closet, and walked of the bedroom. Then out of the house. She'd take a walk to clear her mind, but little did she know, her every move was being carefully monitored.

* * *

That's it for now. 

Read and Review. :D


	2. A fatal Encounter

AN: Oh lord. Another chapter. I'm posting two today, because I'm awesome like that…?

* * *

_Come see me, my accursed child._

_For you are the only one I want._

_I'll lead you to a special place._

_So it's just you and me._

_My arms around your tiny form._

_Let me fulfill your fantasy._

_Twenty one, Kasegawa. Twenty one._

* * *

The silent night air was eerie, and the still quietness was deafening against Sara's ears. Her feet against the stone cold concrete were the only sound that filled the air. "Son of a bitch…" the girl folded her arms across her chest as a cold wind blew against her form. She took another few steps, and then she shivered. 

"Twenty one, Sara-Chan."

She turned around quickly and her eyes grew big. "T-Twenty one?"

"Yes ma'am." A man stood there, placing a hand on her arm. She could tell his eyes were the same color as hers.

"Twenty-one years of age. You'll go insane, love." He then moved his hand upward, putting it on her cheek. A touch colder than the breeze itself.

"Bastard." She pulled away from his grasp, but he grabbed onto her arm.

"I won't hurt you if I don't have to Sara. Just do as I say."

"…" Silence, "What's your name?"

"Akira."

"No last name?"

"Not Telling."

"Bitch." She narrowed her eyes, and they began to glow, "Let me go, now."

"Why would I, Sara?" Afraid you might get hurt? Raped? Beaten?"

"Bastard!" She screamed. He clasped a hand over her mouth. Screams weren't screams anymore. They were muffled cries for help.

"Why would I want to hurt such a gifted child like you? Your sense of logic is almost as great as the great Kiyotaka Narumi's."

"Mmph!!" Sara fidgeted. He held her against him. "Help me…and I'll stop these hunters from coming."

Her eyes grew wide with amazement. "You have a connection to Narumi's little brother, correct?"

A nod.

"Good…"

AN: Read and review:D


	3. Instruction: Lead into a Mystery Pt 1

AN: I truly have nothing to say...

* * *

'_Take this and put it in your ear.'_

'_Eh?'_

'_You'll be able to hear everything I say. Do __not__ tell __anyone__about this. I'll be watching you, Kasegawa.'_

'_Whatever.'

* * *

_

A flashback of what happened early that morning reoccurred in her mind. She rubbed her temples, letting out a loud sigh of frustration.

Raynor walked with Sara to school that morning. The ear piece given to her by Akira was stick in her ear. She tapped at it, the feeling of its presence uncomfortable.

"What're you doing, Sara?" He tilted his head in curiosity as they walked. She had to come up with a lie, and quick. "My ear itches."

"Okay." He gently took a hold of her hand, and she held his. A blush came to her cheeks, but she couldn't lose concentration of what she was doing.

"_As soon as he drops you off, go find Ayumu._"

Rolling her eyes, she listened to Akira's instructions. She couldn't exactly speak back, but she could look at him.

"_Don't you dare turn around. I will pull this gun out of my bag and shoot you and your lover both in the head."_

She stiffened up, quickly letting go of Raynor's hand and placing her own at her side. He looked at her strangely, and frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Can't say…"

He shook his head, "You can tell me anything, Sara. You know that."

"No, I can't. Seriously." She stopped, standing in front of Raynor. She saw Akira from the corner over her eye. He was getting something out of his bag.

'_Didn't I tell you not to look…? People will become suspicious."_

She trembled in fear, and quickly looked away. Raynor stared at her, worry in his eyes. "Sara, you don't look too good…"

"Come on." She was being more aggressive than usual. She turned, and soon began to run. She wanted to get to her school as quickly as possible before she could do anything else wrong. Raynor quickly followed after her.

_How can he be clueless of what's going on? I mean…It's not like I can't tell him. He doesn't like it when I hide things from him…_ She thought. She shook those thoughts out of her head, and then stood in front of the school building. Her arms were in their usual folded position. Once Raynor had caught up, he stared her down. She looked up at him, "I know I'm being a bitch. But…It's for a reason." She then hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, and then kissed her forehead.

"All right. I'll see you later then, okay?"

"Okay." She weakly smiled. He walked his own way, and she walked into the school. When she turned around, Akira wasn't to be found.

"Crap." She smacked her forehead. "Come on, don't tell me I have to baby sit."

"_No, you don't. I'm closer than you think. Now go find Narumi."_

"Fine."

* * *

AN: Cliffy? Oo Kay. I'll write more later. 


	4. Lead into a mystery Pt 2 Questions

AN: Wow. This is more fun to write than I thought it would be. :D

Sara's Point of View.

* * *

_The melody of logic will always play out the notes of truth – Ayumu Narumi_

* * *

"Narumi-San…?" A bad feeling was in the pit of my stomach as soon as I approached Ayumu. Hiyono was bugging the living hell out of him again, but I didn't really pay any mind to her. My eyes were set on the chocolate-eyed boy before me.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course."

A sense of relief came over me, and I couldn't help but smile. "All right, follow me." I began to walk. Some students stared at the younger boy following me, but I could care less. I was trying to stay alive, and the feelings of others weren't going to get to me today. Once at my destination, I opened the door to an empty classroom that was never used.

"_Lead him in, dear. Get him all worked up about his brother."_

"Little Narumi…I need your help. It's a simple task, really."

"What is it?" He stared me down. A childish grin came to my lips, and I brushed my bangs out of my face. This felt so wrong, and yet…so right. I listened to a few more of Akira's instructions.

"_I want all of your school records, Sara. I need to see your abilities…_"

"Narumi, I need my records. Every, single one of them. Think you can do it, or could this be a task that only your older brother could..?"

"S-Shut up." He became flustered, and he chewed on his lower lip for a moment, "I'll do it. Just tell me, why do you need this information…?"

"_I need them for my own personal reasons…_" I listened to Akira say. I shook my head, "Personal reasons."

"You sound suspicious…" Ayumu stepped closer to me, and I backed away. I held my right ear, for that was the ear that the piece was in. "Put your hand down…"

"No." I refused. He let his eyes come to a close, and then I turned around. "Just do it. No arguments. I need to get to class." And with that, I was out the door. Ayumu stood there, puzzled, but he went off to do the task.

"_Good girl. Meet me tonight when you get the files. Then I'll talk to you some more."_

Static. I took the ear piece out of my ear, and put it in my breast pocket. My stomach had a sickening feeling, and I held it for a moment. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but something about Akira…it just made me want to keep on doing it. I put my hands at my sides, and listened to the late bell ring.

I guess it was time for me to get to class. I was so worried about what Akira wanted me to do, that I completely forgot my books. I smacked my forehead, and began to run to my class for the day.

I'm a native English speaker, so I stayed in an English class to learn all my subjects. I wasn't really in a rush to perfect my Japanese, but I knew I'd have to someday. Such a picky list in what I'd like to call, "Things I'm going to have to do before this lifespan of mine is up."

I stopped in front of my classroom, and then I slid the door open. My teacher had a sparkle in his eye. "It's nice to see you, Miss Kasegawa. Do you have an excuse why you're late..?"

"No sir."

"Take your seat."

"Yes sir."

There were 5 people in this native speaker class. I was one of them. 3 were boys, and the other girl didn't count. She rarely ever spoke. "Okay class, today we're going to test your knowledge."

"Well, why would we need to do that, sir?" One of the male students asked. His name was Haru, and he, like I, was born in America.

"I thought it would be fun." My teacher grinned. That grin of his was so…creepy. "Now, Miss Kasegawa, I have a question to ask."

"Yes, sir?"

"Murder or Suicide?"

"Murder, sir." I replied, wondering why he was asking such a question.

"Why Murder, Miss Kasegawa?"

"I'd rather afflict harm on another individual than afflict harm on myself."

Everyone gasped, including the girl who never talked. A catlike grin came to my face. "Well, then, Miss Kasegawa. I love your sense of reasoning. Now, Protected or unprotected?"

"Protected."

"Prison or House Arrest?"

"House Arrest."

"Lolita or a pedophilic relationship?"

"Lo-li-ta."

"Why this?"

"True love shouldn't all be based upon a sexual relationship. A sexual relationship with a minor is sickening. Age shouldn't matter with a normal relationship. Such as I. I carry a burden on my shoulders, because I am a minor in the relationship I'm in."

"How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"You are seventeen, correct?"

"Yes sir."

The room became quiet. The teacher was having too much fun with this. I could tell by his facial features. "Now, I've heard around the school that you were offered a job in the detective agency that Ayumu Narumi's sister works for, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And you do realize she was married to one of the greatest detectives alive, Kiyotaka Narumi, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why didn't you take the job?

"For the exact same reason as the question before, sir. I am a minor. I don't need a career like that until I'm ready."

"I see…"

He stopped asking me questions, and began to ask others around the room. I stared into space.

So many questions and so many answers.


	5. A single confrontation

Oo This story…Is soooo fun to write. :D

"Raynor, I feel sick. Come get me."

After an hour of her native speaker class, Sara had locker herself in a bathroom stall. Her pink razor was glued to her ear as she listened to her fiancé's thick English accent.

"Sara, I can't. You need to stay there, make up all your work…and just…stay. You're too smart to be skipping out on school. You want to go to college, don't you…?"

"Meanie head!" She pulled the cell phone away from her ear and stuck her tongue out, like he could actual see it. Her voice echoed within the tiled bathroom walls. On the other line, Raynor stayed silent, but just for a moment. "I'll come get you after school, okay? Love you."

Sara was about to throw a fit. For a Blade Child, she wasn't very mature, "Fine. Love you too." She closed her phone, and she hit the stall wall with her wrist, "Damnit!" Standing, she brushed her blonde locks over her shoulder, and then she walked out the stall.

"_Sara Pick up your phone!" _Her cell phone went off as soon as she was about to put it in her pocket. She answered it, squeaking cutely.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Sara, I have your file. Meet me in the music room to get them. Ayumu's voice greeted her. Her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Now?"" She blinked. "Yes, now."

-Click.-

"Fucker." Sara pushed the bathroom door open, shuffling out of the area. The girl then began to walk towards the music room, and as soon as she got there, she began to hear melodic tunes coming from the cracks in the door. She softly began to hum as she walked in. She, unlike Hiyono, actually got to see the boy play. He didn't mind it one bit, and neither did she, for she thought that she could play better than he. [AN: Funny wording. XD

"Took me a while." Ayumu said as she took a seat on the piano stool, next to him, "But I got them like you wanted me to."

"Arigatou, Narumi-kun." She looked through her files. Every test score and GPA was recorded in the folder. She had a catlike grin on her face, "I knew you could do it."

"I was wondering…" He began, "Do you want to join me for a number that uses four hands, or do I have to be stuck here playing four pieces by myself?" He asked. She shook her head, and then placed her thin fingers on the delicate keys.

"What song?"

"Comptine de eun atre ete"

"French?"

"I believe so." He pulled the music out from his things, and set it on the stand. He placed his hands on the keys, and soon began. Sara played along, and now that she was playing, she looked more graceful and at peace. Her face looked more like a cherubs. Ayumu saw her in a new light, and began to blush. It caused him to mess up.

She stopped, and turned to look at him, "What's the matter with you? You're acting funny." He looked away, and then saw the lump in her breast pocket.

"What's in there?"

"What're you talking about? Are you retarded?"

Making sure that he wouldn't touch her chest in the process, he reached and grabbed the earpiece from her pocket. She panicked.

"You've been working with someone, haven't you? I knew it. That's why you needed the files, isn't it?"

"It's not like you're doing anything for us, Little Narumi!" She snatched the earpiece back, and then she turned, running out of the music room. He frowned, and began to play again.


End file.
